My Past to Your Future
by drawingwind
Summary: It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal
1. Whirling Worlds

**(This is not a new chapter, but I just revised the first one! It flows A LOT better now, so you might consider re-reading it! :D)**

Hey everybody! Here is another Narusasu. I know my other stories are on hiatus at the moment, but I came up with this idea all of a sudden last night, and my fingers just started to itch to write! Hopefully this inspiration will manifest within my other stories as well!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't make the innocent brotherly bond between Naruto and Sasuke so innocent anymore. Heehee -

**Warning**: This is a yaoi story, so there will be Boy on Boy action and lemons later on. You have been forewarned. Mostly Narusasu, but there is also an implied NaruHaku. This is un-betaed so bear with the mistakes please!

Naruto-17

Sasuke-16

Itachi-18

Regular Font- In the past with Sasuke

**Bold Font- In the present/future with Naruto**

-Chapter 1: Whirling Worlds-

"Good morning, Mother," Uchiha Sasuke briskly made his way down the staircase as he greeted his mother in the kitchen, adjacent to the stairwell.

"Morning. Sleep well, dear?" Sasuke's mother turned back towards the sink and scrubbed the cast-iron pan with her sponge held by floppy yellow washing gloves. Her hair was impeccable, as usual, and her summer dress sat perfectly pressed and starched against her proud frame.

"Yes, Mother," he replied while sitting himself in his place at the table. No one else was in the kitchen... yet. Picking up a slice of perfectly golden toast, he spread a bit of homemade jam across its surface and listened to the scrape of the knife against the grain of the bread.

"Hi-ya, Mom!" Came the overly zealous voice of his elder brother. Itachi settled down across from Sasuke's place at the table and started talking about the dream he had had before he woke up. Sasuke glanced at his brother while plopping the last morsel of his toast into his mouth. Itachi was waving around a French toast stick while describing the- what was it?- oh yes, "most _gosh-darn _gorgeous car" he had ever seen. _Ever._

Sasuke let his brother rattle on, until the door connecting to the yard opened, admitting the two brothers' father, Uchiha Fugaku. Even while slightly casually dressed, in a button up shirt with sleeves rolled up his forearms and tie loosened around his neck, the head of the Uchiha household was a figure to be reckoned with. Itachi's mouth silenced itself immediately, and instead opted for the French toast stick in between his fingers.

"Good morning, Father," both brothers chanted together. Fugaku nodded and shut the door with a snap. His other hand held the morning paper. Sitting at the head of the table, Fugaku flicked the newspaper open and began reading the new day's stock-market activities. Mikoto, ever the diligent wife, placed a steaming mug of coffee to Fugaku's right and with a chaste kiss on his cheek, resumed her dish-washing.

"Market's up today," Fugaku muttered to no one in particular, and everyone murmured their acknowledgement.

**"Mornin', Ma!" the blonde young man yelled from the bathroom which was squeezed between their bedrooms. Only silence was returned to his cheery greeting**. **Sighing, Naruto began to brush his teeth. Once done he took a peek into his mom's room and found it empty. Cursing, he made his way to their modest living room-slash-kitchen. **

**Naruto found his mom passed out on the couch, with a 'discrete' bottle of **_**Wild Turkey **_**lovingly nestled in the crook of her arm. Naruto scanned the mess around her with an observant eye. He had to assess the damage. There were several empty packs of pain killers strewn upon the coffee table, and a few had found themselves resting near her slipper-ed feet. **

**Finding the same bag she had bought and brought the medicine home with her last night, he began jamming the trash into it. He tried to pry the bottle from her fingers, but they subconsciously tightened around the glass. Naruto looked up into her face, and found the drug-induced stupor in place, not the drunken one. The bottle was hardly empty at all, so he guessed she had popped the pills and before her drinking was thoroughly underway she blanked out.**

**Trying to yank the bottle from her grasp, her whole body then curled itself around the bottle. **

**"Fine! Keep the damn bottle! See if I care," Naruto stalked to the fridge and peeled the door open. The stink of spoiled milk reached his nose and Naruto gagged. **_**Guess I'm not having any breakfast.**_

**Picking up his black and silver studded back-pack, he swung it over his head to rest against his shoulder and across his chest. The frayed strap dug into his shoulder and got tangled in the wholes of his fishnet shirt, until he was forced to place his hand in between the stubborn strap and his clothes. **

**Sighing yet again, he cracked the front door to his and his mother's apartment open. Before leaving for another day of school, he took a last look at his mother, "Have a good day, Ma." The strangled tone of his voice tried to hold back the sound of pain and what he really wanted to say... **_**Have a safe day, Ma.**_

Sasuke strolled down the hallway, jock's jacket slung over his shoulder supremely. Konoha High was a haven against the constant bore of his home-life. This was where he stood on top; where everyone worshipped his very existence. His brown loafers set a tap-tap against the shining wooden parquet of the school's floors and the very sound alerted those near of his approach. Sasuke halted these peoples' speech, stopped their actions, stopped their hearts (or at least made the beating match his footsteps). Everyone was revolved around him. _This is my time. This is MY world._

There were the classes, the teachers, the crushes, and the friends. Sasuke could wrap each and every one of those fundamentally high school-concepts around his pale finger. Life was good.

**Naruto trudged his ass along the hallway trying to avoid the glares and occasional winks. His elbow was getting sore from being in the same position (still keeping the damnable strap away from his precious fishnet shirt). His best friends, Gaara and Kiba, were flanking his sides as they made their way through this pit of hell known as Konoha High. Man had this institution fallen! This place used to be the pride of town, hadn't it? **

**Naruto snorted as he looked at the shape it had become. Faded tiles, the most sickening shade of puke-green, and torn posters held up merely by their rapidly deteriorating 'motivating messages'. **

**There were friends, and there were enemies. Life was- well, it was just life. Just existing.**

Sasuke followed a few of his buddies into the locker room's showers. They were tired and sweaty from a grueling football practice. Sasuke dumped his leather helmet, along with his shoulder pads onto a bench. With the back of his hand he wiped his brow, now blackened by the dirt speckled there. The coach made his way into the shower room, an _unlit _cigarette dangling from his lips (he wasn't aloud to smoke on campus) and good-naturedly slapped Sasuke's back.

"Good work, Sasuke! I hope all of you will be half as hard-working as Sasuke here. Take a good shower boys, you've earned it." Once coach Sarutobi had stepped from the room, one of Sasuke's better friends, Hyuuga Neji, nodded in approval of Sasuke's game-play as he stripped himself from his soiled uniform.

"If you keep this up, Sarutobi will discharge all of us and let you play all positions, Sasuke," Neji conversed sarcastically as he turned on the spray of his shower-head.

Sasuke smirked, "We would probably win more that way," he goaded.

Neji sighed in exasperation shaking his head, "Sometimes I wonder where that never ending ego of yours sprang from." Reaching for the soap, Sasuke paused to listen to some Sophmore from the J.V. team yell. Trying to block out the jazz from a blaring radio, he tilted his head to hear the kid better.

"I SWEAR! I saw him leaning into this guy by the lockers," the kid that yelled admonished.

"Who was this again? Zabuza, you say?" The other kid breathed, seemingly uninterested, while lathering himself up.

"No, you idiot! Itachi! _Uchiha Itachi_!"

"What?! No way. Stop pulling my leg, Konohamaru."

"I'm not lying. Itachi was leaning into this blonde guy, who was holding a clay pot, and pinned him against the lockers. They were _this_ close to ki-" The hand that had put a smidgen of space between Konohamaru's thumb and index finger was suddenly gripped by a tense hand. Konohamaru, startled, looked up to see the murderous glare of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The Sophmore flinched in fear, and caved into himself.

"What was that?" Sasuke whispered, but was still far from being gentle.

"No-nothing! Gomen, Sasuke-senpai!"

Sasuke released the trembling boy, who, when free, fled from the showers. Sasuke stalked back to his shower stall, and scrubbed the soap over his chest as if nothing had happened. Neji glanced at Sasuke apprehensively. Everyone suspected the elder Uchiha of being a fruit-cake, but no one had ever seen the actual evidence of it. Nobody ever talked about those kinds of things; it was unheard of. I mean it _was _1954 after all.

**Naruto steered away from the shower room when all his other classmates flocked to them. Gym was **_**finally**_** over! Naruto sank onto a bench and absently kicked open his locker. He reached into it and pulled out a towel. Running the cloth over the back of his neck, he wiped the sweat from his heated skin. The sound of running water reached his ears, and a few of his classmates laughing voices. **

_**Ugh**_**! He wanted to take a shower so bad, but he couldn't risk it. The last time he had showered with the class after gym (which was two years ago) he had nearly gotten an erection. A whole lot of cold water and cursing remedied the unwanted stiffie, but he could never bring himself to shower with them again. Just in case.**

**It wasn't surprising news to him when he found out he was gay. A female who spent 85 percent of her time passed out either on the couch, bed, or toilet had pretty much dried up his attraction to women quite fast. This phenomenon did make gym quite an obstacle though. **

**What was he supposed to do? There was this cutie in his gym class; what was his name again? Haru? No. Oh yeah, Haku! Naruto grinned a bit mischievously... **_**Haku-chaaaaaan! **_**He was one delectable freshman alright. Naruto was lost in his fantasy of a showering Haku, when Chouji (a good friend of Naruto's) walked next to Naruto with nothing but a towel around his middle. Chouji opened his locker absentmindedly and then heard a thud. Chouji looked to find a dazed Naruto with his head in his gym locker.**

**"God Chouji, you just totally ruined the moooood!" Naruto agonizingly cried into the locker trying to block the burning image of a nude Chouji from his mind.**

**"Huh?" Chouji asked while rummaging around for his bag of potato chips in his locker. Naruto was still sulking inside the foul-smelling cubicle when Kiba jumped on his back. **

**"Yo, Narutooo! Guess who I saw in the shower- NAKED?!" Kiba knew he was gay and exactly those persons he was gay for.**

**Naruto looked back at Kiba with a dagger-like stare, "Shut-up Kiba! You are **_**not**_** helping."**

**"What's the big deal, Naruto?" Gaara's voice appeared and then the red-head himself rounded the corner, "Why don't you just tell the objects' of your affection how you feel? I mean, it **_**is **_**2008 after all."**

Sasuke veered off course and onto another road, to try and shake off his rabid group of fan-girls. Why did going home after school always have to be so hectic? It was supposed to be peaceful so you could wind down from the day's events, correct? Correct.

**Naruto tried to take another road in order to prolong the walk home. Anything to keep this peaceful aura around him. He loved these walks; he could always think and be undisturbed in his musings. Stalling to get home to his juiced mom was just an added bonus, correct? Correct.**

Sasuke stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street. He needed to get back on course to his house.

**Naruto stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street. He needed to get to another wayward street to get off course from his house.**

Sasuke didn't notice the honk of a horn until the Cadillac's grill was almost upon him. The guy didn't even swerve to avoid him.

-SCRE**ECH-**

**Naruto didn't notice the boy in the middle of the street until the Toyota's honk was blaring at the kid to move. Laying with legs akimbo and ass on pavement, was a young guy with his arm over his head to block out the sun's rays. Aside from apparently chillin on the street, the guy looked a little unsteady. **

**"Get out of the street, you asshole! Hey kid, I said get outta the fuckin' street!" The toyota's driver screamed from his open window. Naruto ran over to the peculiar scene and slammed the guy's hood with his palms.**

**"Watch out for pedestrians, bastard! It's a **_**fucking **_**CROSSWALK! You could have killed him!" Naruto, fuming, turned away from the bastard-of-a-driver and tried helping up the guy still reeling on the ground. **

**"Hey, are you okay? You weren't hit were you?" Naruto gently propped the guy's arm around his shoulders and steered him to the sidewalk, while pointedly ignored the screech of tires as the asshole sped off to whatever hole he had crawled out from.**

**"No. I'm just fine and dandy," was the sarcastic reply. Naruto still couldn't see his face since his dark bangs covered them from view. Helping him sit on the curb, Naruto sat next to him warily. The blonde looked at the raven in worry, but he didn't look too bad. He wasn't bleeding or anything from what it looked like. **

**The raven, finally a little less dazed, looked up and at Naruto causing the breath to catch in Naruto's throat. **_**This guy is- he's, well- uh- um,**_** and all of Naruto's brain functions suddenly decided to take a coffee break. "You're hot," Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself. Clamping his hands over his untrustworthy mouth, Naruto's neck and face broke out into a raging blush.**

**"Yes, it is kind of warm out here," the raven stated honestly and looked up at the sky while Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Looking at the building across the road, Sasuke froze. He started to frantically look in either direction and realized the buildings looked different- they looked strange. They were all made of glass and had colorful signs that had unknown words plastered onto them like "Geek Squad," "Wal-mart," and "Comp USA." **

**Sasuke stood up abruptly. **_**What in the world?**_** He looked down at the boy who had helped him off the street and found a bizarrely clad ruffian looking back up at him. He had spiky hair going in every direction and was adorned with a few earrings along his ears and with one off center of his bottom lip. The blonde boy was wearing a ridiculous looking shirt that had tiny holes in it, and black pants that looked like a second skin. His belt had spikes in it and it had what looked like a few chains dangling from it. Who **_**was**_** this guy? Was he in some sort of cult or gang... or **_**something**_**?! **

**The thought of him being taken by a gang member into some sort of doom and gloom situation, led Sasuke to believe that this was the opportune moment for an escape route. It seemed like he had entered a strange part of town without realizing it and needed to get out of there fast. Sasuke suddenly began walking away from the blonde who stared dumbfounded at the retreating back of the beautiful new stranger.**

**Naruto jumped up from his seat and loped after the raven. "Hey, where are you going? Shouldn't you rest a bit longer? You almost got run over just now, you know." Maybe the dude hit his head. He seemed a bit out of it.**

**The raven suddenly turned to face Naruto, "I don't have or want any business with you, so kindly stop following me." And with that, the young man started to run down the sidewalk, looking every which way for some sort of recognizable sign.**

**"Wait! What? I'm just trying to help!" Naruto ran after the guy. He was probably way worse than he looked, maybe- maybe... Maybe he had a **_**concussion**_**!**

**Sasuke stopped again and glanced back at the blonde who was doubled over trying to catch his breath. The guy didn't seem to be trying to start anything, but instead seemed genuinely concerned for his safety.**

**"Where's Kazekage Street?" He asked suddenly.**

**"Huh? You're on it, man," Naruto said confusedly. The guy didn't even know where he was? Said dude looked around again with a surprised expression and then turned a heated glare back at him.**

**"This is not Kazekage Street. I **_**live **_**on that street, I think I'd know the street I live on."**

**"Hey, I'm not judging you, but this **_**is**_** Kaze' Street. Take a look," Naruto pointed to a street sign a little further down which clearly confirmed the blonde's statement. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion. **_**What the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of joke? Or maybe I'm dreaming right now? Yeah, that's it. **_

**Sasuke slapped himself in the face, hard. The sound echoed off the adjacent building's walls. Naruto gazed at the raven in shock, **_**Is he losing it?**_** Naruto motioned to grab his phone from his pocket, just in case.**

**Opening his eyes, Sasuke found he had not woken up. He was still where he was before, in this screwed up place that was supposed to be his street but was totally **_**not **_**his street. He felt defeated and alone and confused. Don't forget confused. Looking back up and down the street, the desperation threatened to overwhelm him. What was this place? Sasuke leaned up against a storefront window and slumped to the ground. **

**Naruto, concerned for this guy's health, hurriedly dropped to the raven's side, "Are you okay, what's wrong? Do you not know where you are?" There was silence in return. "I think I should take you to the hospital," Naruto stated and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. The raven eyed the contraption suspiciously. **

**Hospital? He felt fine. He didn't want to go to a hospital. He was fine. Wasn't he? This weird place, was not where he had been only a mere five minutes ago. A machine (Sasuke assumed it was a car) lumbered down the street, and Sasuke found that it was sleek but shaped differently from the cars he knew. It was like something out of a Sci-fi magazine his brother used to read. They were always stories or comics about the future, with flying saucers, flying cars, and robots... Wait a minute- It couldn't be. **_**Could it**_**? **

**Sasuke looked back at the blonde kid. He was still fiddling with whatever that hunk of plastic was. Out of all this confusion, the only thing Sasuke knew, really **_**knew**_**, was that he**_** did not**_** want to go to another strange place- especially not to some strange hospital.**

**"I feel fine. I don't want to go to a hospital. Please," Sasuke pleaded but without any begging or emotion in his voice of course. He was an Uchiha, after all. The boy looked up, warily meeting Sasuke's eyes. The young man's eyes... Had they been that blue before? Maybe it was a trick of the light. Nonetheless, their depth of emotion and cerulean vastness had Sasuke momentarily mesmerized. Those same eyes shimmered in the dying light of the evening, and Sasuke suddenly realized the boy was trying not to cry. It could have been temporary loss of insanity on Sasuke's part, but he almost had the urge to stretch out his hand and stroke this very strange and foreign boy's cheek- keyword here is **_**almost**_**. **

**"Ar- are you sure?" the blonde said while his voice wavered. He cleared his throat, " Because you don't look very fine."**

**"No, it's alright. I wasn't hit by the car; I just fell from surprise, that's all," Sasuke assured to relieve this boy. Strangely, he didn't want the blonde to feel any worry or pain for his sake. Shaking the feeling off, Sasuke turned his attention back to his surroundings when he was sure the other wouldn't make him go to a hospital.**

**"What's your name?" The blonde asked as he too rested his back against the building. **

**"Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?"**

**"Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meetchya!" He chirped up and smiled while his eyes crinkled shut. Sasuke's mouth dried up, and his heart beat a tad faster. **_**Huh? What was this?**_

**"Uzumake Naruto," Sasuke seemed to weigh the blonde's name upon his tongue, and Naruto suddenly became glad he was sitting since his legs probably would have turned to jelly while the raven said his name. The paler one of the two young men became silent and resumed watching the road, so Naruto found this a good time to study the hunk of a guy sitting next to him. Sasuke was wearing grey tweed slacks that road up past his ankles, while he sat, to reveal white silk socks. His shoes were genuine black leather loafers that looked **_**uber**_**-expensive, and his button up grey-blue shirt was tucked into a leather-belted waist. He looked straight out of the 50's, but hey, who was he to judge someone's fashion sense. (Not to mention he looked dead sexy and suave as such.) A knitted jacket/sweater was over the shirt, which was black with two light-blue stripes around each bicep and light-blue lettering. He remembered the back had the initials K.H. on it. **

**Naruto found this strange; it was his school's initials and colors, but he didn't remember ever seeing Sasuke around school nor even seeing such a sweater before. **

**"Do you go to Konoha High, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked innocently, while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the lack of honorifics and first-name basis. **

**"Yes I do."**

**"So do I! That's great, we should hang out some time," Sasuke watched as Naruto went into the detailed description of where his friends and himself sat in the cafeteria and became even more confused. He didn't remember any of the things Naruto was saying being at K.H.**

**"Uzumaki-kun-"**

**"Call me Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Yes?"**

**"Uh- yeah. This may be a strange question, but-" Sasuke paused and debated whether he should ask or not, "what year is it?"**

**Naruto just stared at Sasuke. **_**Was he serious?**_** "Um, it's 2008."**

**Sasuke's mind started reeling and he felt quite dizzy all of a sudden. **_**2008? What? NO! It is not possible. **_**Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyelids, trying to ground himself against the oncoming hysteria.**

**"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worried again. Sasuke tried to take it all in. He was in the future. Alone. With nobody.**

**Nobody.**

**Well, there **_**was**_** Naruto, but how was he going to help him? Naruto wouldn't believe anything if he tried to explain what had happened. He wasn't even sure what **_**did**_** happen or **_**how **_**it happened. **

**Sasuke weakly looked over at Naruto trying to comfort him. He was saying something, but Sasuke couldn't hear him. His sight was getting sort of blurry, and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. **

**All was black then.**

Please comment and review so I can know how well this went!! If you want me to continue let me know!!

Thanks a bunches!!

DRAWINGWIND


	2. The Beginning of a Revelation

_Hello everyone!! Here's the next chapter of 'My Past to Your Future'. My hiatus was seriously uncalled for, and I have no excuse to throw at all of you. I don't believe that would constitute as a sound reason for this delay anyways. Nevertheless, I hope you all have not lost all expectations for this NaruSasuNaru fic. _

_The two songs in this chapter are: (1) __**'Complicated Questions' by Finger Eleven **__and (2) '__**Le Disko' by Shiny Toy Guns**__. I recommend listening to them as you read- it gives the story more flair I think ;P_

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed and took an interest in this story. I hope you like this next installment. _

_Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic which means there is Boyxonxboy love!! If that's not your thing then you should turn back now!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song lyrics. They all belong to their respective creators._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Revelation**_

**Sasuke began waking up to the sensation of something cool passing his lips. The coolness filled his mouth and began to trickle down his throat and started to tickle irritatingly. Sputtering and coughing, he realized he was being given water. Upon opening his eyes, two cerulean orbs greeted his disoriented mind.**

**"Here, drink the rest of this. I think you're dehydrated," it was the blonde. Oh yeah. He was in the future. With a strange boy. Telling him he was dehydrated. Great.**

**Sasuke propped himself up with one hand and took the container filled with water in the other and sipped at its contents. He noticed they weren't on the street anymore but were in some room. The strange objects, and apparel, much resembling what the blonde had been wearing, led Sasuke to assume it was Naruto's own room. Underneath him was a springy bed with black sheets, but it was hardly big enough to give him any elbow room making him wonder how the tall blonde even fit in it himself. **

**Naruto was kneeling on the floor with his arms resting on the bed adjacent to Sasuke's bottom. A breeze came from somewhere and Sasuke shivered. That was when he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Where is my shirt?" He asked matter-of-factly.**

**"In the wash. I took it off to cool you down. The sun was gettin' to you I think," he said simply and fingered the frayed corner of his pillow. Sasuke downed the rest of the water thirstily and gave back the bottle to the taller boy. Sasuke wondered how he even got here in the first place.**

**"How did you get me here? Do you have an automobile or something?"**

**The blonde snorted, "No," he paused and glanced up at the raven, "I carried you on my back."**

**"Oh." Sasuke forced down a blush that threatened to blossom from imagining this boy carrying him in broad daylight.**

**An awkward silence ensued between the two, before a crash and a loud moan greeted their ears. Sasuke's eyebrow rose questioningly, while the blonde blushed and, with a grim face, excused himself from the room.**

**Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the twin bed as he heard muffled voices and a shuffling of feet pass the door. Sasuke heard some woman say "baby, you know I need them with my headaches and-" but the voice became muffled again when they went out of his hearing range. Standing up gingerly, Sasuke looked around the room. It was quite empty except for a couple of posters adorning the black walls, and some spiky and studded things on Naruto's dresser. He also found makeup strewn around in a sort of basket. To the corner of the room, next to the door, stood an instrument that resembled a guitar but was thinner and sleeker than those he knew of himself. It was black with neon green jagged lines along the sides. **

**He plucked a string and was greeted with a muted note. Never having had an ear for music, he was never able to carry a tune. He stood up straight and saw that the door Naruto had left through had a mirror hanging on it. It was a full-body mirror, which granted him a view of his entirety. He gazed into his face. It was still the same as when he left it in 1954, but then he unfocused his attention from himself and onto the surroundings around him in the reflection. This was not his world in 1954. He was in 2008. Lost. Alone. Stuck in this foreign millennium. A frighteningly heavy panic attack lingered precariously on the horizon, and he tried sucking in as much air as he could to keep it at bay. **

**Sweeping a hand through his hair, he gathered his thoughts. **_**This is the future. I am from the past. I am from the past and am now in the future. Alright. Yeah. Not so bad... Well not so peachy either. Hm...**_

**There were so many different things here. He remembered the beautiful new cars on the street and the colorful signs and buildings. Maybe he could have some fun while he was here. How long was he going to be here anyway? Pushing that thought away, he decided to go where fate took him. It was obvious he was brought here for a reason... maybe... and now he was going to go with the flow.**

**Thoroughly absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't hear footsteps shuffling closer and the door opened abruptly to smack into his awaiting face.**

**"Ow!" Sasuke shouted while Naruto 'shhh-ed' him with an apologetic face.**

**"Naru! What was that noise, honey?" Came the woman's voice, cracking with effort. **

**Naruto, poking his head back outside, called back, "Nothing, Ma. Go back to sleep."**

**Closing the door behind him, he walked across the room and hunkered down onto his bed, sighing. Naruto looked up apprehensively as if waiting for an expected yet unwanted reaction out of him. Clearly Sasuke gave no such reaction, as he leaned back against Naruto's dresser and crossed his arms across his chest almost uncaringly.**

**"So..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing what to say.**

**"Naruto," Sasuke started and Naruto looked expectantly at him, "do you mind if I stay the night? I'm sort of lost at the moment and disoriented."**

**"Sure, no problem. You can crash here as long as you want." The blonde stated, and as Sasuke was puzzling over the implied meaning of 'crash,' Naruto got up and rifled through his closet. Pulling out a grey T-shirt, he threw it at Sasuke who caught it easily. "I have to go to work, so I hope you don't mind coming with me."**

**Sasuke nodded dumbly and pulled the shirt over his head. Likewise, Naruto had changed out of his bizarrely holed shirt and into a plain black t-shirt that **_**said 'If I follow you home will you keep me?' **_**The piece of clothing was more like an undershirt to Sasuke and he felt exposed as such, but shrugged it away. This was a different time period, with different social norms and fashions so he had to expect as much being there.**

**Sasuke began tucking in the T-shirt into his pants while Naruto was searching for something in his makeup basket. Naruto caught what Sasuke was doing in the mirror and began chuckling. Halting what he was doing, he glared up at the blonde, "**_**What?**_**"**

**"Maybe you should just leave the shirt un-tucked. This isn't the fifties, you know."**

**"Oh, right. Yes, of course it's not," and with that he pulled the shirt free to hang loose around his hips. Naruto resumed his search in the basket and found what looked like a pencil. Sasuke watched, intrigued, as the blonde began adding the black pencil around his eyes. He placed the pencil down when his eyes were rimmed darkly, which brought out the intensity of his baby blues. Ruffling his hand through his hair, made his spikes become extra wild. With a last look in the mirror he turned to Sasuke and motioned for them to leave. **

**The raven was led down a hallway and into a drabby living room with a few couches and a tv. This didn't look much different from his time. Picking up some keys on the coffee table, they headed towards the door and left what Sasuke realized wasn't a house but a condo of some sort. There were numerous doors next to Naruto's home, all numbered differently. **

**Following the fox down several staircases and through several dimly lit streets, they found themselves outside a narrow establishment which looked quite small and suspiciously dark from the outside. "What do you do at your... **_**work**_**?" Sasuke asked curiously. The way Naruto spoke of it seemed like a decent job, but it was hard for Sasuke to grasp that someone his age had an actual occupation. All the people in his class had a job, sure, but they were things like being the local paperboy or a hotel's bellhop. **

**"I, uh... Kind of, you know," He paused, glancing down at Sasuke timidly before saying, "perform."**

**Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow in response. He was about to comment when Naruto yelped suddenly and grabbed his forearm, effectively yanking him through the entrance. "Shit, I'm late!"**

**Sasuke was first assaulted by a pounding noise in his ears and then the smell of cigarettes filled the room they just walked into. He inhaled the sweet scent, savoring its smoky yet smooth texture. (Not many people knew he smoked, only those who wouldn't rat him out.) There was an immense amount of commotion going on and as Naruto pulled him through the crowd, he only got a glimpse of it. There were lights blazing in corners while others were dark, there were masses of people plastered together and swaying to some form of music, and there was the ever present tinkling noise of glass against glass near an overly crowded lengthy table with tall chairs. Sasuke had enough sense to know he was in a bar of some sort, but he had never actually been inside one before. **

**Being pulled to a far corner of the bar, Sasuke found himself standing before a black door. To his right was a mini-stage that had a drum set and other instruments strewn about. **

**Naruto, turning back around to face Sasuke, yelled (as quietly as he could over the blaring music) into Sasuke's ear, "I have to get ready in the back. Wait out here and hang for a bit. You can watch us perform, okay?" Sasuke nodded dumbly and felt sort of disoriented when he realized the blonde was not before him anymore. Sighing, he turned back towards the hustle and bustle to study this new and intriguing thing before him. The people in the middle were dancing, not what he would call dancing but that's what it was nonetheless, to the reverberating beat that was so low and guttural that it resounded in his chest, as if its rhythm had replaced the beat of his heart. He clutched at his chest and felt the vibrations tingle against the palm of his hand and fingers. The people were clutched against one another with faces filled with rapture, concentration, and some with contentment. The music slowed for a fraction of a second, dragging a lazy beat, and the entire crowd slowed down with that one note as if it were a single entity, moving and breathing as one.**

**The lights changed colors and pulsed with a beat all its own and cast its hues upon the undulating mass before it, giving the entire group an unearthly appearance. Hands twisted and curled into the air, others roamed their limbs against another's body almost in a caress, causing the raven to blush lightly. How did people here, or should he say now, function like this? How were they so openly... **_**open**_**? Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke took in the bar and was surprised to find it so casual and busy. People were slapping the table top good-naturedly, ordering up drinks, sliding glasses along the counter, spinning bottles of liquor, and even standing up on the bar itself. **

**Shaking his head, Sasuke looked around to try and find a place to rest. The sights, sounds, and smells were all becoming such a sensory overload that he needed to collect himself. Spying a few empty armchairs across the room, he made to reach them but realized he would have to cross the sea of dancing people. The task proved itself to be difficult as he pushed himself through the bodies that immediately welcomed his intrusion and began plastering themselves against him, women****and **_**men**_**! He gasped a few times and cursed inwardly as a few groping hands found his bottom, but he gritted his teeth and kept moving across the floor, trying desperately to get to the salvation now known as **_**le couch**_**. Finally reaching the beloved seat, Sasuke dropped himself into it and let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. **

**After a while of people-watching, a sudden drop in the music's volume indicated that something was about to happen. For good or bad, Sasuke could only imagine. A strangely disembodied voice drifted through the club, "And the moment you've all been waiting for..." A hushed silence fell over the room, "let's welcome the local band- KYUUBI'S VESSEL!" The whole room erupted into a chaos of cheers and screams. The entire crowd flocked to the stage and buzzed around in nervous anticipation. Sasuke's seat had a great view of the stage; it was at an angle but not so much that it was only a profile view. **

**A group of four young men made their way onto the stage and a familiar blonde lead the way. The crowd exploded into a cry, louder than before (if that was even possible), as the blonde saluted the crowd and gripped a mike.**

**"Hey," he said deeply while scanning the crowd with his eyes. Those blue eyes shown with the mysterious twinkle and he smiled when the crowd responded at once- eagerly. Sasuke swore he heard a collective sigh, but the raven was too preoccupied to notice; too preoccupied with said blonde to pay attention to anything else that is. Naruto looked over his shoulder to speak to his band members, and they nodded to the fox.**

**The band was tuning up, it looked like. Naruto sat on the drum set's platform (it was set up higher than the actually stage) sipping some of that water from the curiously clear and flexible bottle with some company logo on it. Musing over the peculiar object, Sasuke marveled at the fact that even mundane things like water needed to be paid for in this day and age. **_**Do you have to pay to breathe now, too?**_

**Glancing at the bar, there were several beer bottles glinting with a sparkling energy from the flashing lights- **_**well at least that hasn't changed**_**. A few musical notes floated through the air, snapping Sasuke's attention back to the band. It was hard to focus on one thing here- there were so many new things to look and mull over. The raven watched as the blonde stood up slowly and walked languidly to the front of the stage. Immediately, the crowd flowed with a renewed energy. **

**Naruto had his hands in his pockets, and his posture was atrocious, but it gave him the look of detached superiority. He guessed the stance was well known, because the mass cried out in ecstatic anticipation. Without realizing it, Sasuke had inched to the rim of the seat, and almost fell off. Surprising himself with his own anticipation, he pushed himself back into the cushions. **

**The blonde glanced back at the band members and they all shared a look. The guitarist (a medium height brunette with red triangular tattoos on his cheeks) twirled some sort of chip between his fingertips and howled enthusiastically, the bassist (a short red-head with what looked like a kanji symbol on his forehead) rolled his head around to stretch his neck, and the drummer (a green-clad boy with the strangest hair Sasuke had ever seen) twirled around on his swivel stool while pounding his hands up into the air, exclaiming "YOSH!" once in a while. All this occurred at the same time, and the **_**en masse **_**went completely crazy. People were yelling- no screaming- for the band to begin. They needed it as if they had been denied this one desire for their entire lives. **

**Naruto reached out a hand, gripping the microphone, and leaned his upper body towards it. Tilting his head slightly (the crowd silenced itself), he whispered, "Are you ready?"- and the crowd went insane all over again. This unnecessary climactic arrangement had Sasuke getting pissed off. **_**Why don't they just start already?**_

**"Here's our first one tonight. I think you all know it- this is... Complicated Questions," he breathed into the mike. The music started up, like a clown springing forth from a jack-in-the-box. Naruto's voice projected throughout the entire club, making Sasuke's head spin. How was this possible? It seemed like his voice was coming from every direction at once. Knowing that technology had drastically advanced, helped to ease some of his shock, but it was impossible to comprehend all of these new things. The flashing lights, portable telephones, sleek cars, flat color tv's, and the sheer social standards of all those around him were appalling.**

**Even now, several girls were eyeing him up and down from where he sat on the armchair. He was glad it was only a seat for one; he didn't want some stranger getting friendly with him. Just as this thought passed his mind, a scandalously clad young woman sauntered her way over to him and placed her bottom on the chair's armrest. It would seem the chair **_**was **_**made for two.**

**"Hey," she said, probably in a voice deeper than her natural tone, and brushed her arm against his shoulder carelessly.**

**"Hello," Sasuke said but provided nothing else.**

**"So, are you here by yourself?" Her lips parted in a smile. Sasuke had thought she was pretty from afar, but up close he found that she had applied some sort of powder on her skin which was standing out in places where her face was slick with sweat. **

**Turning his face, so as not to gag in her view, he replied, "No."**

**"Oh? Who are you with then, your girlfriend?" Sasuke blushed lightly, but it would be covered by the dim atmosphere- so no worries.**

**"No."**

**He could hear her huff lightly, and could only imagine her irritated expression, since he didn't want to look at her greasy face. **

**"I would appreciate it if you would leave," he deadpanned while crossing his arms and bringing a leg over the other, leaning further away from the armrest where the girl resided. **

**"Fine!" She screeched (making Sasuke wince) and stormed off into the crowd. Sasuke smirked and turned back towards the band, to feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of the blonde leaning into his microphone and stroking its pole promiscuously.**

_"Easy to be taken with everything you're saying  
Make us perfect and say it all again"_

**Between every few words Naruto took a raspy breath, as if every word was a challenge. It gave the aura of desperation. The sheer emotion behind the voice had Sasuke reeling. People did **_**not **_**sing like that from where (or rather, when) he was from. **

_"But if every single second's killing  
Tell me I'm dreaming  
I'll sleep it all away"_

**The guitarist blasted the strings and the beat became something that everyone was moving to. The people in the crowd, at the bar, **_**behind**_** the bar, and those sitting around at tables or armchairs (just like him) bobbed their heads even their bodies to this rhythm. **

_"Tear out this love  
Tear up the root  
Tear out this love  
Tear me from you"_

**The guitar cut back on the intensity and the song became almost calm again.**

_"You know you can tell me anything you want to  
Tell me something that I'd never know  
you could be cautious as the words roll over your tongue  
I'm stung with sick discovery"_

**Again the guitarist slammed his fingers against the strings, deepening the crowd's response. Naruto looked like he was on the verge of a break down- brow furrowed, veins in his neck straining against his voice, desperately imploring eyes that looked at everything but at nothing at the same time. The overall effect was appealing, and Sasuke found that his heart was beating a tempo faster than that of the drums the green boy was playing. **

_"Tear out this love  
Tear up the root  
Tear out this love  
Tear me from you"_

"_Tear me from these complicated questions  
Taking all the empty spaces inside me  
I don't want to bear those simple answers  
But complicated answers never did you any justice anyway  
And I don't want to hear you lie to me  
Complicated as we are we're going to have to burn it all away"_

"_But if every single second's killing  
Tell me I'm dreaming  
I'll sleep it all away…"_

**Naruto let his voice slowly fade and become raspy as if this were the last words he would ever utter, and then only the hum of the instrument's last chord was ringing throughout the club. The crowd went crazy once again, and Sasuke started to understand the feeling of admiration in their ovation.**

**A few more songs were played, all just as evocatively new to Sasuke's senses, and he felt a strange murmur within his heart. Watching the blonde grip the microphone, sway his hips, and the sweat that glistened over his brow and neck were making an anxious feeling start up in his chest and a sort of adrenaline rush begin. **

**Finally, the din calmed down a bit, and Sasuke found that he had closed his eyes to shield himself from the sight of Naruto. Pinching himself, he shook his head trying to get this weird and foreign feeling from his head and chest. It felt like someone was gently squeezing his heart, as if something had him under some sort of control.**

**Naruto drank from his bottle once more before he leaned over the mike again, "Alright, hope ya'll liked it!" The crowd cheered as Naruto pumped an enthusiastic hand in the air. "Next week, same time, same place!" He winked then and waited till the shouting died down.**

**The blonde suddenly blushed a little, making it a tad harder for Sasuke to breathe for some reason, "It's time for the shirt toss, you guys!" If Sasuke thought the crowd had been loud before, it was nothing to the chaos they created this time around. **_**What in the world?**_

**A song started up, but the band wasn't the one playing, and Naruto was… he was… STRIPPING OFF HIS SHIRT!? The blonde was slowly inching up the fabric of his T-shirt as the song started up, and swaying to the beat. Everyone was in a craze as they watched agonizingly… or was that just Sasuke? **

"_Hello little boys, little toys_

_With the dreams you believe in._

_Crawling up the walls,_

_Running down your face. _

_Razor sharp, razor clean,_

_Feel the weapon's sensation,_

_On your back, with loaded guns…"_

**Naruto pulled the shirt from above his head and started to twist it around his finger before he crunched it up into a ball and threw it out into the crowd. The sudden mad dash towards where the shirt fell created the nastiest and most gruesome showdown Sasuke had ever seen. Punching, hair pulling, and scratching ensued with yells and screeches. Naruto leaned towards the mike again, "Now, now, be nice!" he laughed and continued dancing on the stage and it seemed like he was waiting for something. That's when Sasuke really noticed Naruto's naked torso, and a multitude of emotions started to flood his being, until he clutched his head and pulling at his hair trying to pull out these feelings. **_**What is wrong with me!? Stop! Stop this NOW!**_

"_Now hold on to me pretty baby,_

_If you wanna fly._

_I'm gonna melt your fever, sugar._

_Rollin' back your eyes…"_

**A shout of triumph echoed and Sasuke looked up again in time to see some pale skinned youth hold up the thrown T-shirt and then a blur of yellow moved from the stage, and when Sasuke glanced up again found that the blonde was next to said guy. It seemed the crowd had calmed down again since they had all began to dance to the music. Sasuke watched on, feeling quite isolated in his armchair, as the pale boy leaned into Naruto and said something into his ear, which made Naruto look somewhat mortified but he recovered quickly with a stiff smile.**

**Sasuke's jaw dropped as he watched the pale guy turn his back to Naruto, and said blonde plastered his front into the guy's back until they seemed to mesh together. They were moving together then, and the slender boy, eyes crinkled shut in a sly (yet ultimately fake)smile, leaned his head onto Naruto's shoulder while reaching up a hand to curl around the foxy boy's neck. The taller of the two (which was Naruto of course; I mean geez he's like beanstalk), wrapped his arms around the figure in front of him almost gently. **

**They seemed like they were having a good time, making Sasuke cringe (inwardly of course). He didn't want to watch this but his attention was still rapt with their movement. The constant push downwards by the brunette and the constant caress upwards by Naruto looked like some sort of carnal act and made Sasuke feel like he was witnessing something that should be kept intimately private. Blushing despite himself, Sasuke still couldn't steal his eyes away. It was all too real and yet all too surreal. Never had Sasuke felt that two men could show such intimacy. Sure there were the rumors about his brother and other guys, but that had seemed nonsensical and obscene- let alone offending. **

**But this, before him, seemed to be just as normal as breathing- just as enjoyable as with a girl. Sasuke didn't know it yet, but he was reaching some sort of revelation here.**

_**What's wrong with me?**_

* * *

_So there it is! Review if you like... Have a HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!_

_~drawingwind_


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! (sorry)**

**I wanted to let all my readers know about an unfortunate occurence- All my old stories will, until further notice, be put on hiatus.**

**WHY? you might ask- because my two laptops have both crashed **(all because of stupid and its viruses! TIP: AVOID MANGAFOX!) **and all my new chapters are pretty much gone. Until I can figure out if I can retrieve them or not, my old posts will be postponed. **

**Don't worry though, I have EVERY intention of finishing them all. Several of them are almost to the end anyways (like I'll Dance For You and Taking It Easy). **

**So I hope you all aren't too angry and that I'll still have readers by the time I fix the issue ^o^**

* * *

**On a different note, I am starting a new story (NARUSASUNARU of course!) and you all can look for all that yummy goodyness very soon!. It will be called (as far as I know) The Prince and The Prisoner.****Until then my friends... Adieu**

* * *

**~drawingwind**


	4. Author's Note Poll

**Author's Note**

I am still alive my readers, even though it may seem I have been wiped off the map. I have come to a conclusion that I will not be finishing all of my fics. Of the stories I will finish for sure are:

Taking It Easy

and

I'll Dance For You

I will finish these two stories because they are near their ends. But for the rest of the fics, it will be up to my readers to choose two of the remaining stories they would like me to finish. I will pick from the stories who got the most votes and then send a new note with the results. So, once you've recieved this note, please go to place a REVIEW and list your two favorites from this list of stories:

**1. Inside the Harem**- Naruto, a homeless boy stuck in an unfair world, gets entangled with a noble family known for its harem. What will Naruto do in order to keep his dignity, his pride, and his sanity? SasuNaru Later Lemons

**2. Light My Fire**- Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M

3**. My Past to Your Future**- It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal

**4. The Prince and the Prisoner**- Sasuke is the duke's brother, and nothing could go wrong in his boring and predictable life... that is, until a convicted murderer decides to shake things up a bit! NaruxSasuxNaru LaterLemons

Thanks,  
drawingwind


End file.
